


Das Treffen

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slight Humor, coincidential meeting, mentions of bullying
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Neville hatte eigentlich nur vor, seine Eltern zu besuchen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, auf jemanden zu treffen, mit dem ihn erstaunlich viel verbindet.





	Das Treffen

**Author's Note:**

> Aufgabe: Neville trifft - in seiner Schulzeit - im St. Mungo's auf Luna. Er besucht seine Eltern, sie ihren zu der Zeit verletzen Vater. – ein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf fanfiktion.de  
Entstanden 2015

**_~ Meeting in the Loony-Bin ~_**  


* * *

_»There's always a good lesson in meeting new people,_

_it's enlarging your circle of friends._

_And though there are times you don't match with their likes,_

_there are some whom you just blend well.«_

([Solita](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6895255.Solita)) 

* * *

Im Laufe des Tages war sie ihm ein paar Mal aufgefallen. Im Nachhinein schien alles auf ein treffen hinauszulaufen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er es für Zufall gehalten. Wie hieß es doch? Einmal war kein Mal, zweimal war Zufall und dreimal ... nun, man konnte dieses Treffen nur schwerlich eine Verschwörung nennen.

Das erste Mal bemerkte er sie in der Eingangshalle. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, deshalb achtete er nicht wirklich darauf, wie seine Großmutter sie anmeldete. Wäre die Anmeldung nicht notwendig, dann hätte er sie wohl nicht einmal gesehen. So jedoch hatte er einen Moment Zeit, und sie fiel ihm dadurch auf, dass sie sich nicht wie die anderen Besucher verhielt. Er schämte sich später dafür, dass sein erster, unbewusster Gedanke gewesen war, dass sie sicherlich in die Abteilung zur Seelenheilung gehörte.

Zugegeben, sie wirkte etwas seltsam. Es war diese Kombination aus ihrem hellblonden Haar, das er zuerst mit der Malfoy-Familie assoziierte, und ihrem erstaunlich kindlich wirkenden Auftreten, die ihn sich an sie erinnern ließen. Während eines dieser Dinge interessant sein könnte, so war es die Fülle an Merkwürdigkeiten, die es seltsam machten.

Als er sie zum zweiten Mal sah, hatte er das seltsame Mädchen aus der Eingangshalle fast wieder vergessen. Aber als er ihr im Flur erneut begegnete, vor dem Zimmer seiner Eltern – und er dachte noch, dass sie vielleicht auch hier hergehörte, bevor er sich selbst zur Ordnung rief – da sah er noch einmal genauer hin.

Die Haarfarbe erinnerte ihn sehr an die Malfoys, aber da etwas hineinzuinterpretieren war Unsinn. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer waren untereinander verwandt. Dennoch dachte er zuerst daran, dass die Malfoys auch so ein Geheimnis wie er selbst haben könnten. Und während er nachdachte und sie anstarrte, lächelte sie ihm zu. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er sie angestarrt hatte und sie ihn ertappt hatte. Und weil er sich irgendetwas zusammengereimt hatte, als er über ihre Haarfarbe und die Korkenkette und die seltsamen Ohrringe nachgedacht hatte.

In dem Moment war er kein Gryffindor und suchte das Weite.

Er traf sie ein drittes Mal, diesmal in der Cafeteria. Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr, warum er dort war, allein. Vielleicht hatte seine Großmutter ihn weggeschickt. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Was er wusste, war, dass das Mädchen ebenfalls in der Cafeteria war. Sie war es auch, die das Treffen schließlich möglich machte. Von sich aus hätte er sie nicht angesprochen, aber sie kam zu ihm herüber, und, nach einem kurzen Zögern, setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

"Mein Name ist Luna", stellte sie sich vor, und dann, als würde ihr etwas einfallen, fügte sie ein "Luna Lovegood" hinzu.

Er war überrascht, aber dann nicht wirklich. Der Name Lovegood war ihm nicht gänzlich unbekannt, und es war eine unterschwellige Bestätigung seiner vorherigen Malfoy-Vermutung. Er nickte ihr leicht zu, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er sich ebenfalls vorstellen sollte.

"Neville Longbottom", sagte er und konzentrierte sich auf seine Tasse.

Luna schien das nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war sie einfach so eine Person, die unangenehmes Schweigen nicht kannte. Er wusste es nicht, und eigentlich war es auch nicht wichtig. Luna sah sich in der Cafeteria um und, wenn er eine Beschreibung finden sollte, spielte nervös mit dem Strohhalm ihres Softdrinks. Neville war für einen Moment erstaunt, bis ihm ein wichtiger Hinweis einfiel.

Luna war allein.

Sie war auch in der Eingangshalle und im Flur allein gewesen. Neville hatte in beiden Fällen seine Großmutter dabei. Sie hatte niemanden dabei – sie war allein.

"So …" Neville zuckte fast zurück, als sich Lunas fast schon unnatürlich helle Augen auf ihn richteten. "Besuchst du auch jemanden?"

Er wusste nicht, ob es nicht vielleicht taktlos war. Zudem wusste er nicht, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch in der Tagestherapie der Seelenheilstation war. Aber Luna sah nicht beleidigt aus.

"Meinen Vater", antwortete sie langsam.

Neville fragte fast, warum er hier war, aber das ging ihn nichts an. Es konnte alles sein, von einem simplen Fall von Schnupfen bis hin zu einem lebensgefährlichen Mantikorangriff. Und wenn er fragte, dann könnte Luna ebenfalls fragen – und sie würde eine Antwort verlangen, die Neville nicht bereit war zu geben. Seine Großmutter sagte immer, er solle stolz auf sie sein, aber es fiel ihm schwer, wenn er befürchtete, dass man Witze darüber reißen würde. Er war stolz auf seine Eltern, aber das hieß nicht, dass er wollte, dass jeder davon wusste.

"Was ist mit dir? Ich habe dich mit dieser alten Dame gesehen."

"Jaah, meine Großmutter." Neville lächelte matt. Hoffentlich dachte Luna, er war nur wegen ihr hier – immerhin, eine alte Dame könnte doch sicherlich den einen oder anderen Heilerbesuch nötig haben.

Luna nickte leicht. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was sie von seiner Aussage hielt. Das gesamte Gespräch war mehr als unbehaglich. Unter normalen Umständen hätten sie sich vermutlich nicht einmal getroffen. Nach ihrer Aussage war sie keine Patientin, und ihr Alter sagte deutlich, dass sie in Hogwarts sein sollte. Das bedeutete, Neville hatte sie bestimmt schon einmal gesehen, aber eben nicht bemerkt. Was im Nachhinein betrachtet erstaunlich schien, denn irgendwie hob Luna sich doch von ihren Mitmenschen ab.

"Uhm, in welchem Haus bist du?", fragte er. Wenn sie jetzt _Gryffindor_ antworten würde, dann hätte er sich wirklich in die Nesseln gesetzt, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Ihrer offenen Art wegen hätte er im ersten Augenblick Hufflepuff gesagt, ihre Haarfarbe sorgte dafür, dass er fast auf Slytherin tippen würde.

"Ravenclaw", antwortete Luna. "Ein Jahrgang unter dir."

Neville blinzelte. "Woher ...?"

"Du bist mit Harry Potter in einem Jahr und Haus", meinte Luna fast schon entschuldigend. "Und ich kenne Ginny Weasley."

Neville war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Rons Schwester damit zu tun hatte. Aber es war wohl nicht so abwegig, dass Luna irgendeine Verbindung ziehen konnte. Wenn sie tatsächlich in Ravenclaw war, dann konnte es gut sein, dass sie schneller die Teile zu einem Gesamtbild zusammensetzen konnte. Aber wenn er wirklich angestrengt nachdachte, und sich von Luna als Person distanzierte, dann ... vielleicht hatte er schon einmal von ihr gehört. Nur er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich, "aber ich glaube, selbst wenn ich deinen Namen schon mal gehört habe ..."

Er kam sich wirklich schlecht vor, weil Luna so geklungen hatte, als wäre sie mit Ginny besser bekannt, vielleicht sogar befreundet. Und Neville war mit Ginny auf dem Weihnachtsball gewesen. Ginny hatte ihm dieses und jenes erzählt, aber er hatte nicht wirklich zugehört, und jetzt kam seine Unaufmerksamkeit zurück, um sich zu rächen.

"Das macht nichts." Luna sah auf ihr Getränk. "Ich mag meinen Namen ja, aber ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Neville legte den Kopf leicht schief. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. Er wusste nicht, wieso man ihren Namen bewerten sollte, und er wusste nicht, was die Leute aus _Luna Lovegood_ machten, aber er kannte das Problem.

"Hast du auch mit Wortwitzen zu kämpfen?" Als sie nur leicht die Schultern zuckte, fühlte Neville sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt. "Wie nennen sie dich?"

Er versuchte, ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie nicht allein war, dass er sich nicht über sie lustig machen wollte. Luna sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an.

"... Loony", sagte sie dann langsam und in einer Art, die Neville vermittelte, dass sie nur darauf wartete, dass er lachte.

Ihm war nur nicht zum Lachen. Die Bedeutung des Wortes lag ihm schwer im Magen, denn er fühlte sich unwillkürlich an seine Eltern erinnert. Das war alles andere als lustig. Und wer war er, dass er sich über einen solchen Spitznamen lustig machen sollte?

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Ich bin _Lahmarsch_, nett, dich kennenzulernen."

Luna blinzelte ihn einen Moment lang fast verwirrt an. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und schüttelte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Weißt du, mir hat mal jemand gesagt, dass sie mich nur deshalb _Loony_ nennen, weil ihr Vokabular beschränkt ist."

Neville runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso das denn?" Ihr Lächeln war ein Hinweis, dass sie über die Aussage froh gewesen war, aber er wusste nicht, wieso.

"Er meinte, _Lunatic_ wäre viel effektiver bei meinem Namen."

Was sicherlich stimmte, wenn man es verdreht und auf dem Kopf betrachtete. Grundsätzlich bedeutete beides doch dasselbe, also warum war sie froh darüber, dass jemand – wer auch immer das war – ihr mitteilte, dass man sie auch auf andere Weise beleidigen konnte? Neville wurde nicht schlau aus ihr.

"... sehr nett von ihm", sagte er schließlich matt. "Wer war es?"

"Professor Snape."

Neville starrte sie ungläubig an. Und sie war froh darüber, dass der griesgrämige Schülerschreck sie auf die Art und Weise beleidigte? Wie konnte man überhaupt froh über irgendetwas sein, dass Snape von sich gab? Außer vielleicht eine Aussage, dass er einen nie wieder sehen wollte. Neville wäre sehr froh darüber. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Irrwicht aus dem dritten Jahr – danach hatte er sich gewünscht, irgendjemand möge ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Krankenflügel schicken, nur um Snapes Rache zu entkommen. Natürlich hatte Snape davon gehört und war nicht erbaut gewesen. Und jetzt sagte Luna, dass sie über eine der Aussagen des Mannes froh war?

"Ich fand es, auf verquere Weise, wirklich nett", sagte Luna leise. "Ich glaube, er wollte mich nicht damit beleidigen. Dazu war es zu ... ich weiß auch nicht."

"Nun, vielleicht war er ..." Neville kratzte sich am Kopf. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Snape nett sein konnte, aber wenn es Luna irgendwie half? Er grinste schief. "... vielleicht war er zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst ein bisschen ... _loony_."

Luna lachte auf. "Ja, vielleicht."

Neville musterte sie schweigend. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, wenn er seine vorherigen Vermutungen mit ihrem Namen verband, dass man sie damit ärgerte, sie _Loony_ zu nennen. Hatte er nicht, für sich, auch festgestellt, dass an dem Namen _Lahmarsch_ etwas dran war? Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, dass irgendetwas Wahres drinsteckte? Die anderen hatten ihm immer gesagt, dass es nicht stimmte, aber das mochte leicht zu glauben sein, wenn es tatsächlich so war. Harry hatte nie große Probleme damit gehabt, die beleidigenden Spitznamen abzuschütteln, aber Harry hatte auch ein ganz anderes Selbstbewusstsein als Neville.

Es tat irgendwie gut, jemanden zu finden, der dasselbe Problem hatte. Vielleicht sogar ein noch ausgeprägteres. Sie verarbeiteten es auf andere Weise, aber Luna war ihm ähnlicher als Harry es je sein würde. Und sie hatte eine innere Stärke, von der Neville sich gerne eine Scheibe abschneiden würde.

Eine Stärke, die sie vor ihm nicht zeigen musste. "Weißt du, vor mir brauchst du nicht stark sein", sagte er leise.

Luna sah ihn an. "Was meinst du?"

"Du bist allein hier", sagte Neville langsam. "Dein Vater liegt im Krankenhaus. Du kannst ruhig zeigen, dass es dir nahe geht."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. "In Ordnung, aber nur wenn du aufhörst, dich für deine Eltern zu schämen."

Neville starrte sie überrascht an. Woher ...? Aber vielleicht war sie nicht so abwesend, wie sie im Flur gewirkt hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, wer ihr Vater war und auf welcher Station er lag. Es war gut möglich, dass sie mehr mitbekommen hatte, als er gedacht hatte. Und es war ihm umso peinlicher bei seinen vorherigen Gedanken. Luna verdiente den Titel Ravenclaw, wenn sie die Fakten so zusammentragen konnte.

Neville seufzte leise. "Kann es sein, dass du eine Art sechsten Sinn hast?"

Lunas geheimnisvolles Lächeln war ihm Antwort genug.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
